A paper shredder having a support structure which is comprised of a frame and a paper collector is described in German Patent 22 09 431. In this system, the paper shredder rests upon a tubular frame support into which the paper collector is inserted and is received so as to provide at least part of the supporting function.
The support frame is comprised of two closed tubes located along the sides of the shredder. The paper collector is inserted between the two halves of the support frame.
A drawback of this system is that the frame members lie outwardly of the collector and thus do not interact with the collector in an optimum manner. The appearance of the unit is also a disadvantage.
There are systems which mount a shredder directly upon the paper basket. These systems also do not form a coherent visual unit, provide surfaces which may catch upon the user and which may not provide adequate support. An important disadvantage of this system, moreover, is that the shredder must be lifted from the basket whenever the basket must be emptied. The consequence is a probability that paper particles and residues may spread through the room.